1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a heating/cooling system and, more particularly, to installation by unlicensed personnel of a pre-charged, ductless heating/cooling system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Providing heat in the winter and cooling in the summer has been a concern to man since the earliest of recorded time. About one hundred years ago, electric energy came into common use as a means of providing air conditioning and heating. While initially air conditioning or heating was performed by separate devices, after a period of time, reverse cycling units were developed to provide heating, ventilation, and air conditioning, which systems were referred to as HVAC systems.
In a typical HVAC system, there is an indoor coil and an outdoor coil with an expansion valve and compressor located there between. A reversing valve is also included between the outdoor coil and the indoor coil so the system can be switched between cooling or heating. In the cooling cycle, the outdoor coil is the condenser and the indoor coil is the evaporator. In the heating cycle, the outdoor coil is the evaporator and the indoor coil is the condenser. Fans will move the air through both the indoor coil and the outdoor coil. If neither heating or cooling is necessary, the fan for the indoor unit can still provide air circulation within the enclosed space.
In a typical central HVAC unit, air is drawn through the indoor coil and flows into a duct system for delivery throughout the enclosed space. The ducts will have outlets that can be opened or closed as desired to provide the appropriate amount of conditioned air. The connection of the ducts from the indoor coil to the various rooms in the enclosed space to be heated or cooled has always required a lot of manpower and effort. In recent years, especially in countries having relaxed laws and regulations, there has been a trend to provide ductless HVAC systems. In the ductless systems, the refrigerant lines would run between the indoor and outdoor units, but there would not be ducts inside the conditioned space to deliver air from the indoor coil to the various rooms being conditioned. Instead, a fan would draw air through the indoor coil to be discharged directly into the room. If more than one room was to be conditioned, multiple indoor coils would be used. The multiple indoor coils could be connected in parallel so that each could act as an evaporator if cooling is necessary or a condenser if heating is necessary.
In the more developed countries that have codes and regulations covering how HVAC systems are to be wired and operated, electrical codes and regulations mandate the use of an electric disconnecting means for safety reasons. To put in the electrical connection requires a licensed electrician. Also, to charge an HVAC system with a refrigerant once it is installed requires another licensed individual. If a need for these licensed individuals can be eliminated while meeting necessary codes and regulations, then an HVAC system could be installed by unlicensed personnel.